


You Were Right

by AulaCicero



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Gen, Poetry, ROTJ, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AulaCicero/pseuds/AulaCicero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin's last thoughts as he lies dying on the Death Star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Right

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Star Wars and all publicly recognizable characters, names and references, etc are the property of George Lucas, Lucasfilm Ltd, Lucasarts Inc and 20th Century Fox. This fan fiction was created solely for entertainment and no money was made from it.

You Were Right 

 

How can you still trust after all I have done?

How did I ever earn you forgiveness?

I have destroyed the only people you ever loved.

Through my greed and selfishness, I chose my own doom.

 

I never had the chance to see you grow up,

to hear your first words, and watch your first steps. 

Now you stand before me, a grown man. 

You are everything I thought you would be, everything   I am not

 

Too long has the Darkness held me in her grip

yet you still reached out your hand and guided me back into the light.

They said no one could return,  they were all wrong.

There was good in me even after all those years.

 

It is as if a curtain has been lifted. 

Slowly I drift toward the light.

I see faces long forgotten

I am finally free.

**Author's Note:**

> This another one of my old Star Wars poems. This genre is still new to me so I appreciate any help and criticism.


End file.
